School of Dragons - Journey of a Princess
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Not even a day after her imprisonment in Arzenal, Ange is transported to the world of How To Train Your Dragon and finds herself enrolled in the School of Dragons. Going on many adventures and learning all she can about dragons, will Ange get to live the peaceful life and end the oppression caused by those with Mana? Or will the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her?


_**Yeah, this idea pretty much came to me after playing School of Dragons, and I figured that this story was simply too good to pass up on writing. I hope it is met with positive results, as I'm currently playing the game itself so I can get the events to flow properly with the story. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ ***I don't own Cross Ange or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Night Fury!" = Regular Speech

' _Hideous Zippleback!' = Thoughts_

" **Gronckle!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **-HTTYD- -HTTYD- -HTTYD- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting Hiccup - Ange vs. Dragon Hunters!**_

* * *

' _What the actual hell is this!?'_

This was all very surreal to the recently discovered Norma (a human who can't use Mana) known as Ange. One minute she was in her recently assigned cell on that prison island, Arzenal, where she was to live the rest of her natural life, the next thing she knows she's on an island with ice spikes jutting out from the area and the place seemed to be under siege. Ange also took notice that she wasn't in a prison uniform, but she wasn't in her old dress either.

Now, she was wearing something that looked like what a viking would wear. She remembers the vikings from the stories her mother used to tell her before recent events occurred. Vikings being warriors who sailed the high seas in search of new lands, pillaging villages and fighting other viking tribes for status and glory. And her clothes definitely seemed to fit the bill of viking culture. She wore a simple pink tunic, dark red leggings under a leather battle dress with metal studs on it, a pair of shoes made out of fur to keep her feet warm, a pair of fur shoulder pads, and a pair of leather armbands that covered the length of her forearms from the wrists up.

If this didn't scream viking culture, she doesn't know what does. And from what she remembers of her mother's stories, the vikings even fought creatures known as dragons, the very same creatures that Ange is fully aware plague her land where Norma are forced to fight them as soldiers.

True, the exiled princess may be in denial about being a Norma, but she knows that she can't access Mana. But if she really is a Norma, then why would her parents try so hard to hide the fact? Was it out of parental love, or was it something else? After all, her brother Julio seemed all too happy to reveal such facts to the entire city during her baptism, so does this mean that he was in on it?

What about Sylvia? Or even her Mana using maid, Momoka? Did they know the truth? Do they hate her for it?

The sixteen year old blonde yelped and ducked to avoid a cannonball that nearly took her head off and crashed into the stone wall behind her. These questions would have to wait. She has to hurry and find someone who can help her figure out how she got here. As she ran through the village, she began to notice how the scenery seemed to feel very familiar to her. Her red eyes saw buildings that looked like they came from those movies that she and Sylvia would watch with their mother when they were young. Before the incident when she and her little sister were learning how to ride horseback.

What was that movie called again? How To Train Your… something…

Ah, she'll figure it out eventually.

In the meantime, she made it to a cliff and gasped at what she saw. Several viking ships with a familiar insignia were attacking the island! Each one was equipped with things like cannons and crossbows, and they were attacking the island as though it was their right. Looks like the stories Ange heard from her mother were true about vikings being a race of warriors.

The girl grit her teeth as she looked on. She felt so helpless just watching the destruction from afar like this. Just like how she felt when she first arrived at Arzenal on that fateful day. She couldn't just let this happen! She had to do something to drive away those enemy vikings and save this island!

' _But what can I do? I don't have any weapons or a warship of my own! Damn, of all the days to be an exile from my own kingdom!'_ Ange said in her mind, cursing her powerlessness.

"Hey, you're the new student, aren't you?" said a new voice.

The voice snapped Ange out of her mental debate as she turned to her side to see two people she recognized instantly.

"Hiccup…? Toothless…?" she gasped.

"Oh, so you've been told about us and what we look like. Guess this makes introductions a little easier then." Hiccup commented.

Hiccup is a young man with auburn brown hair that has a kind of scraggly and unkept with two small braids behind his right ear. Upon getting a closer look, Ange also sees that he has a small amount of stubble on his face. He has lightly tanned skin, dull green eyes, and is quite tall at six foot one. He wears black armor that seems to be quite streamlined by comparison to the armor of the warriors that Ange has seen in her old world.

Then of course, there's Hiccup's trusty Night Fury, Toothless. Like all Night Furies, though likely the last of his kind, Toothless has jet black scales with patches that seem similar to a manta ray, a streamlined body that's clearly built for speed but no less powerful than any other dragon, and two sets of wings. There's his large primary wings that are made to help him take-off and actually fly, while a smaller set rests at his hips near the base of his tail to help him glide. At the end of his tail, he used to have two fins at the end of his tail that helped him control direction and stay airborne, but his left one is now a red prosthetic fin after he was shot down by Hiccup. He's also got a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is about a foot in length and an inch in width. And finally, he has his iconic green eyes.

"Well, even though you know us anyway, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Hiccup, Chief of Berk. And this is my best friend, Toothless. What's your name."

At first, Ange thought about giving her full name and title like she used to, but then she remembered that she was no longer the same princess she once was. Plus being in this new world that was created from a movie… it was a fresh new beginning for her. And although she despised how she got her new name, she felt it best to use it here. At least until she felt like she could trust them all a bit more.

"Ange… my name is Ange."

"Well, Ange, it's great to meet a new student in person. I'm sorry for the rushed intro, but we've got to fight off these Dragon Hunters! Hop on Toothless, and we'll fly out overhead to meet up with Astrid." Hiccup instructed.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you want ME to fly Toothless for you!?" gasped Ange.

She didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, flying on dragonback does sound like a lot of fun. But on the other hand, she doesn't know how to work the prosthetic fin to help Toothless fly. What if she messes up? What if she causes them to crash and get killed? What if…

Toothless warbled and looked directly into Ange's eyes. The blonde haired, red eyed girl couldn't help but stare right back. Green eyes met red as a silent conversation seemed to be shared between the two on a mental level. The Night Fury's eyes conveyed nothing but the utmost trust in Ange and her ability to fly with him and Hiccup. Her skills in operating his prosthetic fin to help fight off these invading Dragon Hunters.

Determination quickly replaced her uncertainty as Ange nodded at the dragon and moved to get in the driver's seat. Hiccup got on behind her, and with a mighty beat of his wings, Toothless was up in the air and flying fast! The Night Fury and the novice rider did surprisingly well, as they pulled off steep dives and tight turns in the air as they avoided arrows and cannon blasts just by flight alone. Toothless gave off his signature screeching sound, sending the enemies into a panic long enough for them to meet up in the air with a familiar young viking woman and her own dragon. A Deadly Nadder by the name of Stormfly.

"We're here, Astrid! And we brought help!" exclaimed Hiccup.

Astrid is a young woman with pale skin, long blonde hair that she keeps in a braid down her back, unlike Ange's which hangs loose, and crystal blue eyes. She wears a set of warm fur clothing with a hood on her jacket that are obviously made to help her keep warm when flying at high altitudes with Stormfly. Even more so in the cold winter months.

Stormfly is considered a very beautiful and bird-like dragon, bipedal, possessing winged forelimbs, and about the same size as a medium-sized tetrapod dinosaur. She has small, yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Stormfly's body is a combination of blue, gold, red, purple, and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body colour is blue, a bright and light turquoise. Her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of her wing joints. In front of her eyes is a curved nasal horn. Her lower jaw is shorter and wider than the upper, giving her an overbite (setting her apart from all the other dragons in the film, since — with the exception of the Night Fury — they all have underbites). Ringing Stormfly's skull is a set of spikes, and coating the tail is a series of spines that can be used as projectiles. When relaxed, her head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they shoot upwards to intimidate her foe. She has small black feathering on the back of her legs and four black claws on her feet.

"So, this is the new student?" the blonde woman, Astrid, asked. "She doesn't look like much, but then again, neither did you back in the day."

Hiccup let out an indignant 'hey!' at that little jab at how he wasn't like most viking men, but knew it was all in good fun.

"Anyway, I'm Astrid Hofferson. Good to meetcha!" Astrid greeted.

"I'm Ange. The feeling is mutual." Ange replied. "So what's the plan for taking down those Dragon Hunters?"

"Just stay close to me and Stormfly! You and I are gonna take down those ships with dragon fire while Hiccup takes out the hunters on the ship using his sword, Inferno!" Astrid replied.

Our blonde protagonist didn't really like that plan very much, but she knew that it was really all they had at this moment. So she and Toothless followed Astrid and Stormfly to the ships and once they were above one of the supply ships, Hiccup allowed himself to fall off his dragon's back. Ange watched on, amazed at how Hiccup used the flight suit built into his armor to glide down before safely landing on the ship's deck. As three enemy vikings attempted to attack him, he took out a retractable sword that lit itself ablaze thanks to the Monstrous Nightmare kerosene gel that coated the blade.

Once Ange, Astrid, and their dragons were close enough to the ships, the girl allowed the rush of adrenaline to take hold. All of her pent up aggression towards her bastard of a former brother and those bitches at Arzenal, Emma Bronson and Jill, were finally going to be brought to the surface. After all, destruction is said to be therapeutic.

"Alright, Toothless. Let's finish what these morons started!" she said to Toothless, drawing an approving growl from the Night Fury.

Toothless took aim at the ship as Ange had them fly closer and dodged the oncoming cannon blasts. Shooting two well aimed plasma bolts and blasts of magnesium flames at the ship, the deed was done. The Dragon Raiders had no choice but to jump ship and swim away on the discarded barrels and crates. This lead to Ange laughing at the ridiculous sight of the burly and fat men using barrels and crates as floaties.

' _You'd think that people who spend their lives surrounded by water and sailing the high seas would be smart enough to learn to swim.'_ she quipped in her head as she and Toothless collected Hiccup and flew back to Berk.

They made it back to land with no problem at all, and quickly dismounted from their dragons. Ange was grinning like a maniac as she managed to say only a few simple words.

"Flying… is… FREAKING AWESOME!"

"I know what you mean, Ange. When we fly up there with our dragons, we can't even feel the cold. We just feel the freedom that comes with flight." Hiccup said, smiling at the new student's reaction before turning serious. "But now's not the time to go gushing over it! Right now, we need to tend to any trapped and injured dragons in the area that the raiders left behind!"

"Hiccup, up there!" exclaimed Astrid.

The viking chief and his new student looked up to see that there was a dragon trapped in a large metal cage that was being held above ground by a rope connected to some sort of crane-like device. And Ange could tell from the sounds of its cries that it's scared.

"Oh my god! We need to free that poor dragon now!" exclaimed Ange.

"You're right. That's why I need you to be the one to free that dragon while Astrid and I check the area for any more trapped or injured dragons. There should be a hatchet somewhere nearby that you can use to cut through the rope. See if you can find it." Hiccup instructed.

He didn't need to tell Ange twice, and immediately ran off to find the hatchet. She didn't want such an amazing and beautiful creature to be trapped in an inhumane cage like it currently was. And without help getting out, it won't survive. She didn't have to go far to find the hatchet, as she saw it embedded in an ice spike. Likely stuck there during the attack.

Ange was quick to run up to the hatchet and yank it free from the ice. Though, with her own lack of physical strength, it took a few yanks to get it out. Thankfully, it wasn't embedded very deep into the ice. With the hatchet in hand, Ange ran to the crane and found the system where the rope holding up the cage was located.

"Don't worry, big fella, I'll have you free as a bird in no time!" Ange mumbled.

And even though she may have been talking to herself at the time, the dragon seemed to hear her and focused its eyes on this strange girl. She and the others it's seen so far seem nothing like those other humans with the big arms and bad traps. Any other day, and this dragon would have been able to get away from them. But it was careless and got caught in a steel cage with no way out from the inside.

It took Ange just one hard swing of the hatchet to cut the rope and drop the cage to the ground, startling the dragon, but otherwise leaving it unharmed.

"Alright, great job! But we're not done yet, Ange. It looks like this cage is being kept shut by a combination lock. We'll try to keep the dragon calm while you unlock the cage." Hiccup instructed further.

"I'm on it!"

The blonde teenager rushed to the front of the cage where she was met with an unusual combination lock. She couldn't read the runes on the dials very well, so she'd have to use sound to try and trip the tumblers. It was sure to be a difficult task, but if those guys in the movies can do it, then so can she!

Rubbing her palms together, Ange got her ear close to the lock and began to slowly turn each dial one at a time, listening for the telltale clicking sounds of the tumblers unlocking. It took about five minutes to do so, but she did it. The lock clicked and the door opened up. It was then that Ange, Hiccup, and Astrid got a good look at the dragon. But only Hiccup and Astrid knew what it was due to having read and updated the Book of Dragons so many times.

"It's a Shockjaw!" gasped Astrid.

Normally various shades of sea-green to purple, the Shockjaw boasts a ridge of membrane joined spines, much like a fish, the wings are both intended for flight as well as swimming. The Shockjaw boasts a prominent lower jaw and small teeth in comparison to other dragons of the Tidal class. This dragon also features a long tail, an almost fish-like body with small legs and bio-luminescent tendrils on the lower jaw. These tendrils seem to spark with a kind of electricity, hence the name of its species. Like most Tidal Class dragons, it can't shoot fire and instead creates a sort of bio-electricity to fire.

But this Shockjaw is a different color palette compared to many others of its species. Its body is primarily a dark cobalt blue with the lower jaw, underbelly, the ridges on its back, and the outer membrane of its wings being a light teal color.

The Shockjaw growled as Hiccup approached it to try and coax it out of the cage, being extremely careful as he knew that the poor thing is likely traumatized from such an experience as this one.

"Easy, big fella, easy. We're your friends. We helped out out of that cage, remember?" Hiccup said in a calm, soothing voice.

It seemed to help ease the dragon's nerves a little, but it seemed to still be looking intently at Ange. And the girl seemed to notice this. As did Hiccup.

"Good job freeing this Shockjaw, Ange. Now, it's time for you to put your knowledge of dragons to the test." Hiccup said. "I want you to train this Shockjaw. Since you were the one who freed him, he'll likely trust you the most."

"Oh, uh… I don't know about this, Hiccup…" Ange stuttered nervously.

"It's okay, Ange." Hiccup said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Astrid, Stormfly, Toothless and I will be here with you every step of the way. Just lead the dragon out of the cage, reach your hand out to him, and let it happen."

Though she was still nervous, Ange began to do as Hiccup instructed. As the Shockjaw walked out of the cage, she found herself entranced in its natural beauty. The way the light reflected off of the dragon's cobalt scales made it seem like she was staring at the glittering ocean waves or some kind of precious jewel. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as the dragon walked closer to her, sniffing the air as it took in her scent.

"You're such a handsome boy…!" Ange gasped.

The Shockjaw purred in response and watched with fascination as the human girl slowly reached out with an arm and turned her head away, closing her eyes as she did. The Shockjaw knew right then and there that she was placing her trust in him. Her trust that he wouldn't chomp her hand off, and would choose to become her friend instead of an enemy. Walking a bit closer, the dragon sniffed her hand a couple of times, before closing his eyes and closing the distance between his snout and her palm.

Ange flinched slightly as she felt the texture of scales meeting her skin, but slowly opened her eyes and looked forward to see the Shockjaw had placed his trust in her. She knew right then and there from the spark she felt in her heart that there was a true connection between her and this magnificent creature.

"Now what, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Well, the next step is to give him a name." Hiccup replied.

Looking back at the dragon, who was now allowing her to pet like he was some large dog or cat, Ange looked at his cobalt scales and how the tendrils on his chin seemed to give off sparks like lightning in a thunderstorm.

"Wait a minute…" she mumbled as her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger. "That's what I'll call you! Cobalt Thunder!"

The newly dubbed Cobalt Thunder roared in approval of his new name and did something Ange certainly wasn't expecting today. He rushed forward, used his head to toss her into the air and onto his back drawing a small 'Eep!' from the girl, rushed towards the edge, and took flight! And while she may not have been expecting this, Ange quickly got a grip on her dragon and started laughing as she and Cobalt Thunder began to fly around and simply enjoy being up in the air.

' _This is the beginning of a whole new life for me. And you know what? I think I'm going to love it.'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I've set up a poll to help with this story, so please be sure to vote on it to help it along. The storyline itself is based entirely on School of Dragons, so I'll be using the events of the game as a guide. For now though, here's the poll and your choices.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my new story, School of Dragons - Journey of a Princess, which of these dragons do you want Ange to hatch and bond with at the Hatchery?**_

 _ **Gronckle**_

 _ **Deadly Nadder**_

 _ **Monstrous Nightmare**_

 _ **Hideous Zippleback**_

 _ **Thunderdrum**_

 _ **Whispering Death**_

 _ **Skrill**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for giving this story a chance. Don't forget to vote on the poll I posted. May the Force be with you, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
